Ferb's Valentine
by shopgirl152
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day at Danville High and Ferb wants to ask Gretchen to the Valentine's Day dance. And, with a little help from Phineas and Isabella, he manages to do it with flair. But will Gretchen say yes? One-shot. script form. Songfic: Meant to Be-Teen Beach Movie.


**A/N:** So I'm taking a bit of a different tact on the script form here. I've written two other scripts that haven't been posted here because I've been trying to do proper script formatting. However, while Storyist scripts translate fairly well to Word, they don't translate well to here. So I had to improvise. Hope you like it!

* * *

INT. HALLWAY OF DANVILLE HIGH SCHOOL – DAY

PHINEAS and FERB are hanging out by the school lockers. Ferb nervously looks down the hall, his eyes falling on GRETCHEN, who's seated on a bench talking with a group of friends

Phineas peeks around a locker. His gaze follows his brother's.

**Phineas  
**Okay Bro, you ready?

Ferb shakes his head

**Phineas cont'd  
**Come on, you'll be fine. We've been practicing this all week. All you have to do is take that guitar of yours and put it to good use. Girls love being serenaded.

Ferb quirks a brow

**Phineas cont'd  
**Trust me. I read it in a book.

**Ferb  
**Easy for you to say

**Phineas cont'd  
**Hey, if you need anything, Izzy and I are right here with you.

He holds a walkie talkie up to his mouth.

**Phineas cont'd  
**Ready Izzy?

A voice crackles over the walkie talkie.

**Isabella  
**Ready!

Phineas smirks at his brother and gives him a gentle push in Gretchen's direction.

**Phineas cont'd  
**Now go get her!

Ferb takes a deep breath and takes a step forward. He's wearing slightly faded blue jeans and a beige collared button up t-shirt. He strums a chord on his acoustic guitar and slowly walks down the hall.

**Ferb  
**_I believe we all have a soulmate_  
_the chance for a perfect duet_  
_I believe in hopeless devotion_  
_I just haven't found her yet_

The crowd of students in the hall quiet and they move to opposite sides of the hallway, allowing Ferb a clear path to Gretchen.

**Ferb cont'd**  
_But in my mind I see_  
_the chick who is meant for me_

He tosses his guitar to a random student as he continues to walk down the hall.

**Ferb cont'd**  
_She'll be someone who is lovely_  
_someone wonderful and true_

Gretchen sees him. She's wearing faded blue jeans and a plain dark green t-shirt. She stands up and walks toward him. Her hands are shoved in the front pockets of her jeans. Her gaze is initially trained on the floor, but she shyly looks up as she reaches him.

The two put their hands out in front of them. Their palms touch and they clasp hands. They stare at each other.

**Gretchen**  
_The kind of boy who makes you smile_  
_even when you're feeling blue_

**Ferb and Gretchen**  
_And I know, I know_  
_she's/he's out there_  
_most definitely_

**Ferb**  
_Oh yeah_

**Gretchen**  
_Not a phony or a fake_

**Ferb and Gretchen**  
_Sweeter than a chocolate shake_  
_my meant to be_

Ferb and Gretchen bring their hands down and turn. They walk down the hall holding hands.

**Ferb and Gretchen**  
_When it's meant to be_  
_you go kinda crazy_  
_meant to be you forget your own name_  
_when it's meant to be_  
_it's destiny calling_  
_and nothing ever will be the same_  
_oh yeah_

CUT TO:

* * *

INT. DOWN THE HALL BY THE LOCKERS

Isabella walks up to where Phineas is digging around inside his locker. She's wearing faded blue jeans, a long sleeve light pink sweater and wearing light pink lipstick.

**Isabella**  
_You need a girl who's into music_

She closes the locker as Phineas emerges from it

**Isabella cont'd**  
_To ride up high on cupid's wings_

Phineas looks at her and smirks. He's wearing dark blue jeans and an orange collared button up t-shirt.

**Phineas**  
_Find that boy with perfect hair_

He runs a hand through his hair, linking his arm through Isabella's. The two start to walk down the hall.

**Phineas cont'd  
**_Hello Hollywood ending with strings_

The pair stop in the middle of the hallway. They hold hands and spin around.

**Phineas and Isabella**  
_Oh I know I know she's out there_  
_can't you see?_

**Phineas cont'd**  
_Oh yeah_

He twirls Isabella toward him and she stops, leaning against his chest. He wraps his arms around her from the back and the two sway together.

**Phineas and Isabella**  
_Maybe you've already met_  
_the one you'll never forget_  
_your meant to be_

CUT TO:

* * *

INT. DANVILLE HIGH OBSERVATORY

Phineas and Isabella are lying on a blanket on the floor of the observatory. The lights are turned off and they're laying on the floor looking up at projected stars on the ceiling

**Phineas and Isabella cont'd**  
_When it's meant to be_

Phineas points to the stars above

**Phineas**  
_The stars seem to glisten_

CUT TO:

* * *

EXT. THE STEPS OF DANVILLE HIGH – DAY

Phineas and Isabella stand on the steps, looking up at the clouds.

**Phineas and Isabella**  
_Meant to be_

**Isabella**  
_All the clouds depart_

**Phineas and Isabella**  
_When it's meant to be_  
_that's destiny calling_  
_and if you listen you'll find your heart_

CUT TO:

* * *

INT. HALLWAY OF DANVILLE HIGH SCHOOL

Phineas and Ferb are telling the girls good-bye as they head to class. They look over their shoulders and wave. They disappear around a nearby corner.

Isabella and Gretchen turn to each other. They look at each other excitedly

**Isabella and Gretchen**  
_Four eyes meet_  
_and the meet is sweet_  
_could it lead to something more?_

CUT TO

* * *

INT. DOWN THE HALL BY THE LOCKERS

Phineas and Ferb are leaning against the lockers. They stare down the hall at Gretchen and Isabella. Phineas cocks a thumb toward the girls.

**Phineas and Ferb**  
_What's the deal_  
_when the way you feel-_

Gretchen and Isabella run up to them. Isabella takes Phineas by the hand and drags him forward

**Phineas and Isabella**  
_Is something you never felt before?_

Gretchen attempts to run up and grab Ferb's hand, but bumps into him instead. She looks up at him and blushes

**Gretchen**  
Oh

**Ferb**  
Gee

Phineas goes to lead Isabella off, but she looks back at Gretchen and Ferb.

**Isabella**  
(_concerned_)  
Ummm...

Phineas places a finger under Isabella's chin and directs her gaze toward him. She looks up at him.

**Phineas**  
Izzy?

He leans down in an attempt to kiss Isabella. She closes her eyes, ready to kiss back, when the pair is interrupted.

The school bell rings overhead and the classroom doors open. Students spill out of them and begin to dance around like in Teen Beach Movie. Some twirl around and hold signs.

**Students  
**La la la  
la la la  
La la la  
La la la  
La la la  
La la la

Phineas and Isabella walk down the hall, their arms linked.

**Phineas and Isabella**  
_When it's meant to be_  
_you go kind of crazy_

Ferb and Gretchen walk up next to Phineas and Isabella. Ferb links one arm with his brother's, while the other arm links with Gretchen's. The four walk down the hall together

**Ferb and Gretchen**  
_Meant to be_  
_you forget your own name_

**Phineas, Isabella, Ferb and Gretchen**  
_When it's meant to be_  
_that's destiny calling_  
_and nothing ever will be the same_

**Students**  
_La la la_  
_la la la_  
_la la la_  
_La la la_  
_la la la_  
_la la la_

As the students dance around them holding signs, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb and Gretchen walk outside the school.

EXT. DANVILLE HIGH SCHOOL

Outside, Ferb and Gretchen walk down the steps toward the main entrance to the school and Phineas and Isabella slip away.

The students continue to dance around and they slowly form a circle around Ferb and Gretchen, who have stopped in the middle of the quad. As the circle becomes more pronounced, the signs are turned around to the front. The signs have drawings of red, purple and pink hearts on them.

Gretchen looks at Ferb in curiosity and he clears his throat.

**FERB  
**My dear, would you do me the honor of…

He gets down on one knee and looks up at her, holding a hand out to her.

**Ferb cont'd  
**Being my date to the Valentine's Day dance?

Gretchen grins and kneels down next to him. She hugs him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

**Gretchen  
**It would be an honor.

CUT TO:

* * *

EXT. DANVILLE HIGH SCHOOL - OTHER SIDE OF THE QUAD

Phineas and Isabella are standing next to the school, away from the others, but watching the action.

**Phineas**  
(_grins_)  
Looks like the plan worked. We should be matchmakers more often.

Isabella leans her head on his shoulder.

**Isabella  
**I know right?

**Phineas  
**Although…there is something I didn't get to finish.

**Isabella  
**(l_ooks up at him_)  
What's that?

**Phineas  
**(_smirks_)  
This!

He grabs Isabella around the waist and dramatically dips her, planting a kiss on her lips. She kisses him back before playfully hitting him.

**Isabella  
**Phineas!

He laughs as he brings her back up and wraps an arm around her waist. The pair walk back into the school.

CUT TO:

* * *

EXT. DANVILLE HIGH SCHOOL

The camera does a closeup of Ferb and Gretchen. They cup each other's face in their hands before leaning in for a kiss. The camera stays on them kissing.

FADE OUT

END


End file.
